The present invention relates to the new and distinct butterfly bush plant of the Scrophulariaceae family, Buddleia ‘Pink Cascade’ hybridized by Hans A. Hansen in the summer of 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. ‘Pink Cascade’ is the result of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the inventor. The goals for this program have been to produce improved, garden-worthy plants for the ornamental plant market. The new plant, assigned the breeder code 13-9-2 toward the end of the evaluation trials was the result of a single seedling selection from a cross between the unreleased proprietary hybrid 12-89-01 (not patented) as the female or seed parent. The male parent was an unreleased proprietary hybrid with the in-house name of “cascading lilac.” The new cultivar was selected as single individual flowering plant within the progeny of the above cross at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich.
No plants of Buddleia ‘Pink Cascade’ have been sold, under this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been sold or disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.
Buddleia ‘Pink Cascade’ was first asexually propagated from a single select plant in 2015 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.